The Deep Sea
150px}} :: The Deep Sea (sometimes reffered to as just Deep Sea) is the fifth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in the ocean, where you must use the Heliumthus for your plants to survive. There are eight new plants to obtain and ten new zombies to encounter. All fire-based plants will be rendered useless here as their attack and/or ability will be extinguished by the water. All aquatic-based plants have enhanced abilities and damage in this world, an example being the Sea-shroom which deals 40 DPS instead of 20. The surprise attack "Schooled!" spawns anywhere from 10 to 15 Zombie Piranhas on the screen. Sun does not fall from the sky, however the world still takes place in the day. Levels are maked as misisons to not cause confusion. It’s parallel counterpart is [[Beached Ocean|'Beached Ocean']] Exclusive Brain Buster Piranha's Feast In these levels the player must defend their home while battling nothing but Bucketheads, Flag Zombies, and Zombie Piranhas. Plants are given via conveyor belt. New Plants *Heliumthus - Provides carbon dioxide and oxygen for plants. *Weather Vine - Protects nearby plants from all world-exclusive gimmicks. *Corpse Flower - Absorbs the corpses of defeated zombies in its lane, and can then be click/tapped on to fire a missile that gets stronger when more zombies are absorbed. *Sea-shroom - Weak, short-ranged aquatic shooter. *Lilattack - Shoots its 5 heads at the nearest zombie to home, and then recharges its heads. *Easter Lliby - Turns projectiles into bigger versions of themselves that hurt plants as they pass by, but gets hurt in the process. *Blue Lily - Shoots slowing pellets that split into two the first and second time they hit a zombie. *Gatling Pea - Fires 4 peas at a time. New Zombies *Snorkel Zombie (now serves as a basic zombie) *Conehead Snorkel Zombie *Buckethead Snorkel Zombie *Flag Snorkel Zombie *Deep Sea Diver - Dives head-first into Healiumthuses, instantly destroying up to 3 but looses health in the process. *Zombie Piranha - Instantly eats a plant in one bite, but runs from smelly scents. *Rally Snorkel Zombie *Snorkeling Gargantuar *Snorkeling Imp *Octo Zombie - Shoots octopi at plants. *Zombot Odious Octo-Sub - Can send in large waves of Zombie Piranhas and drops down octopi in random places. Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone Aquapanic This world's Endless Zone is called Aquapanic. Starting plants are: *Heliumthus *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Peashooter *Sea-Weed Gallery The_Deep_Sea.png|The Deep Sea. The_Deep_Sea_Packet.png|The Deep Sea's Seed Packet. Deep Sea Seed PC.png|The Deep Sea's unused PC Seed Packet. Old The deep sea.png|The Deep Sea before version 1.9.5. deepseaseed.png|The Deep Sea's old Seed Packet. deepsea key.png|A Deep Sea Key. Trivia *This and The High Sky are currently the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House to have the word "The" in them. *Aquapanic was the original name for Piranha's Feast. *Unlike Moist Caves and Tutorial's Pool section, Flower Pots can be planted in the water in this world. *This world, along with the original seven, had its Jalapeno difficulty rating adjusted in the Moist Caves update. *Before version 1.7.3, it was the fifth world. What is your favorite Deep Sea plant? Heliumthus Weather Vine Corpse Flower Sea-shroom Lilattack Easter Lliby Blue Lily Ice Queen Pea Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Missions Category:The Deep Sea